


After School

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: In the break, Luffy and Law escape to the terrace of the school.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 70





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in English. It is a little one-shot that I made in Spanish and tried to translate it. If there are any errors or things that don't match, please let me know!
> 
> I am writing a longer fanfic of this ship and amused myself doing this little thing in the meantime. Dedicated to my Daena ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me. If it were, it would give more prominence to the girls, who clearly deserve it too.

Luffy left his class excited. Sanji had just given him a meal of food that he prepared the night before for all his friends. It was a tradition that every Thursday he prepares food for them. Sanji's food was the best! He didn't mind cooking for everyone, and even when others praised his menus, he was grateful and prepared more for the following week. Luffy wanted everyone to try his meals because he was sure it made people happier.

He looked for his friends in the schoolyard, sitting under a big tree, Sunny, what they had decided to call it. It was the place where they ate every noon between classes. He was walking down the stairs to the second floor when he caught sight of them from the building's window. He saw Nami, Usopp and Chopper who were meeting there. Sanji was going to pick up Zoro for his kendo class to give him his food and go to the Sunny. Luffy raised his hand excitedly and screamed to get their attention.

"They can't hear you, Luffy-ya," he heard behind him.

Law came down the stairs behind him. Luffy stopped and smiled.

"Torao!" he said by way of greeting. "Are you in the lunch period too?"

Law nodded. He had come out of his advanced biology class. He was in his senior year and was older than Luffy and his friends.

"Do you want to come eat with us?" Luffy asked with his usual smile. "Sanji prepared food"

Law raised his eyebrows and Luffy widened his smile. The lad knew that Sanji was a great cook. Occasionally he and his friends would join Luffy and had tasted the delights that Sanji could do.

"I can't", he said anyway. "I am going to see Shachi, Penguin and Bepo"

"You can invite them too!"

"We are going to study, we have an exam in the following period"

Luffy frowned and muttered "bored" under his breath. Law smiled and continued down the stairs, passing him.

"We can see each other at the next break," he said before leaving. "On the terrace"

Luffy smirked at the decision and followed him to the first floor where Law met his friends in the library.

"See you later, Torao!"

.

.

.

Luffy opened the door to the terrace and saw Law sitting against the wall, reading a book.

"You came earlier"

The lad looked away the book to see him.

"We had the exam and finished earlier"

Luffy laughed softly and went to sit next to him.

"You sure did very well. You are very smart, Torao, ” he praised him with a sincere smile.

"And you? When do you have exams?"

He frowned and made a weary gesture.

"Next week, but I don't know anything, school is so boring!", his tantrum made Law smile a little.

"What is it from?", he asked, setting the book aside and focusing on Luffy's face.

"Physics"

"Need help?"

"I need lighting, Torao. There's no way I understand anything before Wednesday", he snapped as if it were a calamity.

"We can see each other over the weekend and I'll help you," Law suggested with a warm gaze.

Luffy threw a tantrum, but leaned closer to his body and grabbed Law's uniform shirt with both hands.

"If I see you on the weekend I don't want it to be for studying," he said like a whimsical boy.

Law smiled a little more and brought his hand to Luffy's nape, holding him tight.

"Dared," he whispered quietly. "You have to study if you don't want to come to summer classes later. Don't you like vacations?"

Luffy threw his head back dramatically and kept complaining.

"I like it", he said dragging out the words, "so I can go out with my friends and with you, but I don't understand anything!"

Law's deep laugh made him look at him and frown. Was he making fun of his luck?

"Then let's do one thing. I help you study at the weekend and then, if you behave well, maybe I will give you a reward.

Luffy's eyes widened as if talking to a child about candy and he smiled with his typical blinding shine.

"And will there be kisses?", he asked excitedly. Law growled, but his grip on Luffy's nape reasserted himself and brought him closer.

"Yes, there will be kisses."

"And now?" Luffy asked like a puppy wanting attention.

He saw Law smile warmly and tug on his hold to bring him closer.

"Just one," he murmured over her lips, connecting them for a moment.

Luffy clung to him and shared the kiss, letting their tongues touch. Law's lips did something that made Luffy crazy, when they caught his lower lip and gently pulled him. Instead, Luffy replied with his usual enthusiasm and pushed himself to deepen the contact Law handled from the nape of his neck.

When they parted, they both had pink lips. Luffy smirked.

"I will study a lot," he exclaimed with the happiness that always radiated. Law felt overwhelmed by that brilliant personality.

The bell, with its characteristic timbre, indicated the end of the break. Luffy complained before getting up, while Law was already standing and heading to the door to return. He ran after him and took his hand before going down.

"Will you come to lunch with us tomorrow?", he asked enthusiastically as they opened the door.

"Mnh," Law agreed with the low sound of his voice. Luffy feasted.

"Great! I will ask Sanji to cook again for you, but you have to share me ...!"

The door closed when they left the terrace and the only witness left there was Law's book, forgotten on the floor.


End file.
